The princess and the rebel
by Mela-cham
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia é a princesa herdeira de um reino dominado por um usurpador, Aizen Sousoke, que para validar seu reinado, planeja se casar com ela. Para salvar o reino, Kurosaki Ichigo, um dos lideres da Resistência, fará de tudo para protegê-la.
1. Chapter 1

**Oi, gente! Minha primeira long fic IchiRuki aqui no . Bom, acho que é a minha primeira longfic em todo lugar. -_-**

**Essa fic não segue o tempo linear. Ela é intercalada por flashbacks, que são os especiais.**

**Como a Fic terá uns momentos meio... ahn... pesados (nada demais, eu acho -_-) eu faço esses Especiais pra dar mais leveza a fic :)**

**Todo capitulo de flashback será iniciado pela Tag "Especial" além de eu avisar no início. Mais se ficar muito confuso, me avisem, tá?**

**Boa leitura!**

**- Prólogo -**

Ela olhava para o horizonte pela bela sacada do luxuoso quarto do castelo. O sol nascia preguiçosamente, sem pressa, sem parecer se importar que o que a aquela jovem mais queria era que ele nascesse de uma vez, e depois – o mais rápido possível – morresse no poente.

A garota só tinha olhos para o sol. O vestido de noiva, feito pelas mais habilidosas mãos, jazia esquecido na cama. Olhar para ele só causava horror. Coisas terríveis aconteceriam se aquela veste fosse posta da delicada pele da princesa.

Não só com ela. Mas com todo o reino.

Por que? Não se preocupem, eu vou explicar.

O nome da jovem é Kuchiki Rukia, filha do rei Kuchiki Byakuya e a rainha Kuchiki Hisana. Mais a um ano, um dos conselheiros reais, Aizen Sousoke, traiu a realeza, e assassinou a rainha em sua própria corte, e o paradeiro do rei era desconhecido. A princesa foi aprisionada para mais tarde, assim que completasse dezoito anos, pudesse vir a ser a esposa do déspota, para que seu reinado fosse válido.

Mais Aizen não contava com um fato: a formação de uma resistência.

Grande parte do exército desertou, e uma parte da população maior ainda sumiu. Ninguém em todo o conselho de Aizen ao menos sonhava onde essas pessoas estavam e o que estavam planejando.

Apenas uma pessoa sabia.

E era a pequena princesa que observava o sol nascer de forma quase obsessiva.

O sol que, assim que desaparecesse do céu, daria lugar a sua salvação.

Por havia mais uma coisa com que Aizen não contara: Rukia estava apaixonada. E o alvo de seu amor era ninguém mais ninguém menos que um dos líderes da Resistência.

O nome dele?

Kurosaki Ichigo.


	2. Capítulo 01: Sun, please put it!

**Mais um capítulo gente! Ele se passa no tempo presente, ok? ^^**

**- Capítulo 01: Sun, please put it! -**

Rukia saiu de sua contemplação ao ouvir sons de passos no corredor. Não eram os passos leves de alguma de suas damas de companhia. O rosto delicado imediatamente tomou uma feição de desprezo. Só havia mais uma pessoa além das amas que ia até ali.

E depois de três batidas na porta, Aizen Sousoke entrou.

-Ah, já está de pé? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso falsamente paternal. – Nem acredito que perdi o prazer de acordá-la. Mas eu devia ter imaginado. Eu mesmo acordei muito cedo, será um dia emocionante, não é?

-Depende da emoção a que se refere. Se for raiva, desprezo, pode ter certeza que eu poderei até ter um ataque do coração. – A princesa disse com escárnio.

-Não use esse tom comigo, sabe que só está viva pela minha misericórdia. – O tom paternal havia sumido. Estava frio. Mas aquele frio não atingia Rukia.

-Não, eu estou viva para que os reinos vizinhos não entrem em guerra contra você. Afinal, todos eles são bem fiéis a tradição. E a tradição diz: Apenas aquele em que corre o sangue do antecessor real, pode subir ao trono. – A mordacidade da morena era feroz. – Você precisa que eu me case com você e me torne rainha, para que você possa vir a ser rei. Mas isso nunca acontecerá.

-Fico me perguntando de onde você tira tanta confiança. – Uma ironia que era tão venenosa quanto o fel que enchia o sorriso do homem preencheu o ambiente. – Você está sozinha. Mais sozinha do que nunca. A sua adorável mãe está morta, e seu pai fugiu como o covarde que é.

Uma fúria imensa tomou conta do corpo e mente de Kuchiki Rukia. A única coisa que queria naquele momento era fazer Aizen sofrer a maior dor possível. Queria vê-lo aos seus pés pedindo perdão. Mas apesar disso, ela manteve a calma e a face impassível. Ela não estava sozinha.

Havia um reino que ela precisava proteger. E um amor que ela precisava viver.

-Saia do meu quarto. – Não foi um pedido, foi uma ordem.

-É, noivas geralmente passam o dia se arrumando, não é? Melhor não atrapalhar. Nos vemos no casamento.

E ele se retirou tão silenciosamente quanto entrou.

A Kuchiki sentou-se em uma das macias poltronas brancas que ficavam na frente da lareira. As lagrimas ameaçaram cair, mas ela as fez voltarem a sua fonte.

Rukia tinha que ser forte.

-Kuchiki-hime! – Um gritinho animado sobressaltou o silêncio do aposento.

Por um minuto a princesa se perguntou se não teria paz nem por um minuto, mas sua impaciência foi substituída por alivio quando viu que suas damas de companhias favoritas eram as autoras daqueles ruídos.

-Orihime, Nell, por onde andaram? – A voz saturada de alivio da pequena perguntou amavelmente.

As duas, vestidas com os vestidos marrons com aventais brancos, se ajoelharam perante a princesa.

-Perdoe-nos, fomos chamadas ontem para ajudar a preparar a catedral para o casamento. – A garota de cabelos verdes falou meio desconcertada. – Mas não se preocupe, fizemos o pior trabalho possível, tentando atrasar ao máximo. – Sorriu alegremente, parecendo uma criança.

-Ah, Nell, só você mesmo. – Rukia sorriu de volta. – Mas... vocês tem noticias da... resistência?

Na verdade, ela queria era saber se Ichigo viria salvá-la daquele inferno.

-Está tudo planejado, Kuchiki-hime. Não se preocupe. - A outra jovem disse alegre também, mais havia um certo susto na sua voz.

-O que está planejado? – A princesa se sentou no chão juntamente com as servas.

-O Itsugo e mais alguns vão tirar vossa alteza daqui. – Nell sussurrou meio maliciosa. Ela era a única que sabia do elo da princesa com o Kurosaki.

-Quando eles vêem ao castelo? Será que não sabem que é perigoso? – A morena se alarmou.

-Kuchiki-hime, eles já estão no castelo. – Nell sorriu ainda mais abertamente. – Para ser mais precisa, Itsugo e o Renji estão disfarçados como guardas desse corredor.

Será realmente necessário dizer a condição do coração da princesa?

-Quando eu sairei daqui? – Ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados de expectativa. Quanto tempo faltaria para seu eterno protetor irrompesse pela porta?

-Ao por do sol. – As duas servas disseram juntas.

Automaticamente, os olhos azuis se voltaram para a janela. O sol tinha acabado de nascer. Com a voz embargada, Rukia pediu:

-Sol, por favor, se ponha.

O garoto de chamativos cabelos laranjas observara o usurpador do trono entrar e sair da ala que era destinada a princesa herdeira.

Ele apertou a lança que segurava com mais força. A única vontade dele era matar aquele homem naquele momento. A lembrança das lagrimas no rosto da princesa – sua princesa – ainda estava viva. E estar a tão pouca distancia do causador de tudo aquilo e não fazer nada... era frustrante.

Mas Aizen Sousoke se foi e Kurosaki Ichigo manteve o disfarce. Só havia algo mais importante a fazer: tirar Rukia em segurança dali.

Alias, isso levava a outra coisa que estava torturando o ruivo. Estar a poucos metros dela e não poder ir lá. Ele suspirou irritado pela centésima vez desde que se postou ali... a quinze minutos.

-Calma. – O outro guarda sussurrou. – Vê se não estraga tudo.

-É mais fácil você fazer isso. – Foi a única resposta.

Renji fechou a cara. Ambos estavam vestidos com as armaduras que foram conseguidas pelas duas damas de companhia da princesa, mas mesmo com o elmo cobrindo suas cabeças, quem os conhecesse bem, saberia adivinhar cada expressão que acompanhava cada frase.

E então, as duas servas já referidas surgiram apressadas.

-Itsugo, - Nell soltou um sussurro. – está tudo pronto.

-Obrigado, Nell. – Ele respondeu no mesmo tom. – Vocês duas vão vir também?

-Eu vou ficar, Kurosaki-kun. – Inoue respondeu tímida. – Acho que ainda será necessários espiões aqui, não é?

-É. – Quem respondeu foi Renji. – É melhor entrarem, vão desconfiar se nos verem conversando.

As duas assentiram e seguiram seu caminho. Orihime ficou levemente triste, esperava que Ichigo tentasse convencê-la a ir junto. Mas foi uma besteira ter esperanças. A única coisa em que ele estava focado era em ajudar a salvar o reino. E era nisso que ela deveria se focar também.

Com o humor melhorado, ela e Nell entraram nos aposentos da princesa, chamando por ela.

Ichigo quase soltou mais um suspiro. Já fazia tanto tempo que ele não a via...

Mas assim que o sol se pusesse...

O coração do Kurosaki disparou. Sim, o sol só precisava se por. Assim que ele não fosse mais visto no céu, e a lua reinasse, Ichigo e Rukia estariam juntos de novo.

Mas ao que parecia, o sol conspirava contra eles.

~oOoOoOoOo~

Aquelas horas não passavam, se arrastavam.

Rukia estava começando a achar que estava prestes a abrir um buraco no chão de tanto andar de um lado para outro. De minuto em minuto ela olhava ora para a janela, ora para o relógio.

-Kuchiki-hime, não é melhor se arrumar? – Inoue sugeriu temerosa pela qüinquagésima vez. – Aizen-sama pode vir vê-la antes do casamento...

-Eu nunca irei vestir isso. – O vestido só mereceu um olhar de desprezo da princesa. – Quem me dera que apenas o fato de eu não estar vestida como manda a ocasião impedisse tudo isso!

A Kuchiki voltou a sentar na poltrona e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Nell havia saído para tomar mais instruções sobre hora do casamento. Rukia começou a desejar que quem tivesse ido era Orihime. Nell era sua confidente, sabia de tudo sobre ela e Ichigo. A bela serva de cabelos verdes saberia entender aquela angústia.

-Kuchiki-hime! – A voz de Nell se fez ouvir. Mas havia o som de mais um par de passos no corredor.

Rukia voltou a olhar o céu... Estava quase totalmente escuro. Será...?

-Está na hora, Kuchiki-hime. – Nell anunciou. – Orihime, vá esperar lá fora, ajude o Renji a se certificar se ninguém que não seja do nosso lado veja a princesa saindo.

-Tudo bem. – Inoue saiu apressada.

E Rukia e Nell ficaram a sós. O coração da morena ribombando no peito. Mas não ficaram assim muito tempo. A porta estava se abrindo.

-Bem... acho que eu vou pegar umas coisas para a senhorita levar... – A serva riu maliciosa e sumiu para dentro do cômodo em que estava os pertences da princesa.

Mas Rukia nem percebeu.

Parado na porta, estava aquele em que ela confiava cegamente.

-Ichigo... – Sussurrou.


End file.
